StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.6.0
Patch 4.6.2 General For those who purchase a BlizzCon ticket or a BlizzCon Virtual Ticket, the following items are now available in your Collection: *New Unit Skins **Classic Probe **Classic Drone **Classic SCV *New Portrait – Chimera Marine Those who have purchased a War Chest will receive the following 17 portraits: *WCS 2018 Trophy **Maru **Rogue **Serral **sOs **Classic **Dark **Has **HeroMarine **Lambo **Neeb **Nerchio **ShowTime **Special **Stats **TY **Zest Bug Fixes ;Balance Mod *The cooldown of the Stalker and Dark Templar's Blink ability will no longer be paused when under the affects of Fungal Growth. ;Campaign *Fixed an issue that caused Tal’darim buildings to appear as standard Protoss buildings during cutscenes. ;Co-op *Tychus **The Odin's anti-air weapon no longer causes friendly fire. **Fixed an issue that caused Joeyray's Bar's Command Card to become locked, preventing the recruitment of new Outlaws. **Fenix: The hover-text for Probius no longer displays an internal string. ;UI *Trophy Tops have been restored. *Fixed an issue that caused the Map Preview to not appear consistently. *Cradle of Death no longer appears twice on the Co-op Mission menu selection. ;Versus *A hallucination of a Disruptor using the Golden Age skin will no longer appear practically invisible. Patch 4.6.1 General *A new commemorative bundle in honor of the Bain family is now available in the shop. **Learn more at our blog. *The Balance Testing Queue is now active. **Each race is receiving significant balance changes. **To learn more about the changes and the thinking behind them, please read our blog. Bug Fixes ;Co-op *Han and Horner **The Trigger Override glow will now properly display after an Asteria Wraith has fired 10 attacks. *Tychus **Using Medivac Pickup to transport Tychus' heroes affected by the Choker's Tentacle Attack will now remove the stun effect. **When attempting to cast Crooked Sam's Demolition Charge on a unit that already has an active Demolition Charge, the error message “That unit is already affected” will appear instead of the generic “Error” message. **The Moebius Restraint Matrix debuff Icon has been corrected. **Fixed an issue that caused Battlecruisers to become stuck on the ground if Vega's Dominate was cast quickly after Psi Projector. **Shredder Grenade no longer damages units that are inside Bunkers or Transports. **Armor and attack upgrades at the Engineering Bay will no longer revert to their default keybinding at level two and above. **Lt. Layna Nikara can no longer heal units while they are being warped in. ;Versus *Para Site LE - Adjusted the amount of minerals at particular nodes at the player's starting base to be consistent with other bases. *Fracture LE – Fixed an issue that caused several line-of-sight blockers to also block the sight of air units. *Cerulean Fall LE – Removed an invisible line of sight blocker outside of each player's natural expansion. *The Void Ray's Prismatic Alignment tooltip now states that it slows down the Void Ray's movement speed. *Fixed an issue that caused players to be unable to target flying units over a Nexus while it was casting Recall. Patch 4.6.0 General *New Co-op Commander and Announcer: Tychus **Control up to five Heroic units on the battlefield. **Select from eight different Outlaws with unique abilities and traits. **Customize your crew to deal with any enemy composition. **Learn more in our blog. *New Co-op Master Bundle: **Includes the Tychus Co-op Commander, announcer, and 1-month Co-op XP Stimpack. ***This Stimpack will stack with the War Chest Stimpack Boost. *New Announcer (French): O’Gaming. **"WaLLez !" France's iconic shoutcasting duo Alexandre "Pomf" Noci and Hadrien "Thud" Noci, aka "Pomf and Thud," have been unleashed in StarCraft II! Renowned for the humor and hyperbole of their shoutcasts, Pomf and Thud mostly commentate out of the O’Gaming Studio in Paris, and they have also produced the Iron Squid & Nation Wars tournaments, as well as several other O'Gaming TV events. Co-op Missions ;General *Interceptors and Locusts will inherit any attack speed and damage buffs or debuffs that are applied to the units that spawn them. *Heroic spawning pods will retain their hotkey assignment throughout a match for Commanders Kerrigan, Zagara, Alarak, and Nova. ;Abathur *Virulent Nests **Now allows Toxic Nests to drop 50% additional Biomass, down from 100%. **Now provides Toxic Nests with a 50% chance to respawn when they die in addition to its current functionality. *Abathur's Toxic Nest Damage and Respawn Chance Mastery changed to Toxic Nest Damage Mastery. **It no longer provides Toxic Nests with a chance to respawn. **Now increases damage done by Toxic Nests by 2% per point, up to a maximum of 60%. *Symbiote Ability Cooldown Mastery replaced with Symbiote Ability Improvement Mastery. **This new Mastery increases the damage dealt and absorbed by Abathur's Symbiote ability by 3.33% per point up to a maximum of 100%. *Double Biomass Chance Mastery increased from 0.5% per point to 1% per point. **Maximum chance increased from 15% to 30%. *Mend Healing Mastery replaced with Mend Healing Duration Mastery. **Mend Healing Duration Mastery increases the heal-over-time duration of Mend by 10% per point, up to a maximum of 300%. *Mend heal-over-time changed from 50 health over 15 seconds to 50 health over 10 seconds. *Biomass pickups will now merge within a distance of 4, up from 1.9. *Biomass base drop rates have been adjusted: **On Casual and Normal difficulty, 5 per supply, up from 4. **On Hard difficulty, 4 per supply, up from 3. **On Brutal difficulty 2.5 per supply, up from 2. *Roach **Tunneling Claws cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. **Adaptive Plating research cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. **Hydriodic Bile research cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. **Adaptive Plating bonus armor increased from 3 to 6. **Roaches now gain armor per point of Biomass, up to a maximum of 5 additional armor. *Ravager **Biomass will now decrease the cooldown of Corrosive Bile, up to a maximum of 50% at 100 Biomass. **Corrosive Bile cast range increased from 9 to 12. ;Alarak *Structure Overcharge Shield and Attack Speed Mastery **Bonus decreased from 7% per point to 2% per point. **Maximum bonuses decreased from 210% to 60%. *Empower Me Duration Mastery **Increased from +0.5 seconds per point to +1 second per point. **Maximum bonuses increased from 15 seconds to 30 seconds. *Death Fleet Cooldown Mastery **Increased from -2 seconds per point to -4 seconds per point. **Maximum bonuses increased from -60 to -120 seconds. *Empower Me **Now resets the cooldowns of Deadly Charge and Destruction Wave. **Now counts Alarak's Mechanical units twice. *Shield Overcharge attack speed increased by 95%. *Shield Overcharge Barrier absorption increased from 200 to 400. *Slayer **Damage changed from 10 (14 vs armored) to 13 (18 vs armored). **Ground weapon upgrades now provide Slayers with +1 (+2 vs armored) damage, up from +1 damage. **The Blink ability replaced with the Phase Blink ability ***Retains all functionality of Blink. ***After casting, the Slayer will deal double damage with its next attack. *Vanguard area of effect radius increased by 100%. *Ground weapon upgrades now provide Wraithwalkers with +10 (+18 vs Structure) damage, up from +10 damage. *War Prism **Is now considered a valid target for Structure Overcharge while in Phasing Mode. **Radius increased from 4.75 to 6.5. **Movement speed increased from 2.5 to 3.38. **Transformation time decreased from 1 to 0.75. **Can now transform without coming to a full stop. *Ground Weapon upgrades renamed to Protoss Weapon upgrades. *Ground Armor upgrades renamed to Protoss Armor upgrades. *War Prisms, Motherships, and Destroyers will no longer start with Level 3 air and ground upgrades but will instead benefit from Alarak's upgrades. ;Artanis *Dragoon **Movement speed increased from 2.25 to 2.95. **Base HP increased from 80 to 100. **Weapon speed changed from 2 to 1.764. **Damage increased from 14 (28 vs armored) to 15 (30 vs armored). **Now receive +2 (+3 vs armored), up from +1 (+3 vs armored). **Trillic Compression Mesh upgrade renamed to Trillic Compression Systems. ***Now increases the Dragoon's HP by 20, down from 40. ***Allows shield regeneration in combat and doubles the shield regeneration rate (from 2 to 4). ;Han & Horner *Han & Horner Asteria Wraith Cloak energy activation cost decreased from 25 to 0. ;Raynor *Raynor's Banshee Cloak energy activation cost decreased from 25 to 0. ;Swann *Swann's Wraith Cloak energy activation cost decreased from 25 to 0. ;Stukov *Stukov's Infested Banshee Cloak energy activation cost decreased from 25 to 0. ;Vorazun *Shadow Guard Duration Mastery **Increased from 0.5 seconds per point to 2 seconds per point. **Maximum duration increased from 15 seconds to 60 seconds. *Strike from the Shadows now provides cloaked units with 25% additional energy regeneration in addition to its current functionality. *Centurion **Dark Coil now grants an additional 100 shields for 10 seconds in addition to its current functionality. **Dark Coil range check increased from 0.1 to 1. *Stalker **Damage increased from 10 (14 vs armored) to 13 (18 vs armored). **Ground weapon upgrades now provide Stalkers with +1 (+2 vs armored) damage, up from +1 damage. **Phase Reactor now restores 80 Shields over the duration of its effect, up from 40. **Phase Reactor now cloaks Stalkers for 5 seconds in addition to its current functionality. *The Dark Templar's Blink upgrade research time decreased from 100 to 90 seconds. *Dark Archon Mind Control cast range increased from 7 to 9. *Oracle **The Stealth Drive upgrade now permanently cloaks Oracles in addition to its current functionality. **Pulsar Beam energy activation cost decreased from 25 to 0. **Now benefit from air weapon upgrades, +2 (+3 vs Light) per upgrade. *The Void Ray's Prismatic Alignment ability now provides a maximum of +6 damage vs Armored, up from +4. Bug Fixes ;General *Alex007 Announcer **The correct voiceline will now play when attempting to warp in a unit at a location where there is no powerfield. **The Game Start and Game End voice line will now play correctly. ;Campaign *The Creeper Swarm Host portrait will no longer appear overly dark. ;Co-op *Corrected the tooltip for Toxic Nest's Explode ability to no longer state that they deal damage to structures. *Vorazun's Dark Pylon's tooltip now displays the correct bonus damage value. *Raynor's Advanced Optics upgrade will now apply to his Battlecruisers. *Fixed an issue that caused the craters around Raynor's Command Center to appear darker than intended. *Increased the selection priority of Swann's Hercules. ;Editor *Fixed a couple of tilesets that were displaying internal string names. ;Versus *Fixed an issue where SCV's building directly next to each other could sometimes prevent construction of one of the buildings. *Fixed an issue that caused Fungal Growth to trigger the Immortal's Barrier cooldown but did not apply the shield buff. *Fixed an issue that caused Thors in High Impact Payload mode to deal one less base damage per upgrade than intended. *Vikings that are under the effects of a Raven's Anti-Armor Missile will no longer lose the visual indication if they transform. *Vikings that are being unloaded from a Medivac now have the proper drop animation. *Increased the size of the Engineering Bay, Armory, and Bunker on the mini-map to be more consistent with other 3x3 structures. *Using Nexus Mass Recall or Mothership Strategic Recall on a Disruptor will now cancel its Purification Nova if it is active. 4